The Revenge of the Dynamites
by The.Viper.013
Summary: After being humiliated by The Harpers, Rod Dynamite and his family plan on seeking revenge on their foe. This time, they're making sure that there will be blood. Rated T M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first ever fanfiction. It's my first time writing on and I know that my stories will be ridiculous and absurd but I'm taking this opportunity to become a better writer. I do not own Nicky, Ricky, Dick &amp; Dawn and/or any of its characters. Reviews please! Thank you. :)**

A few weeks after being humiliated by the Harpers, Rod Dynamite decided to seek revenge on his archenemy. He enlisted the help of his brother Roger Dynamite, an ex-marine. His wife, Tiffany Dynamite and their daughter Tess helped in planning the perfect retribution for their foe. They pay close attention on the Harper family, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

One day, while reading the newspaper on his sofa, Rod received a call from his daughter, Tess. Her daughter sounded very excited.

"Dad, I've got news to tell you. This might be our perfect opportunity to seek revenge on the Harpers!" Tess exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay honey, what is it?" Rod asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I overheard the quadruplets talking about camping in the woods this weekend. We could go there secretly with Uncle Roger so that he can blow up their heads!" She explained.

"No, Tess! That would be boring! They deserve a slow and painful death. We'll finish them one by one." Rod reacted quickly.

"Alright, daddy! I'll be home in 15 minutes. I can't wait to get revenge on the Harpers, especially Dawn" Tess said excitedly.

"Great enthusiasm there, sweetheart! Don't be late." Rod said to his daughter before hanging up.

Rod quickly ran to his basement where his brother was cleaning his M16A2 Assault Rifle.

"Easy there, bro! What are you so jazzed up about?" Roger asked his brother.

"Bro, Tess just called me saying that the Harpers are planning to camp in the woods this weekend." Rod told his brother happily.

"Hmmm, I see. We'll discuss this out with Tiffany and Tess later." Roger replied. Rod nodded his head and went back to the sofa in his living room.

"Look out, Tom Harper. Retribution is coming your way. Be prepared, baldy. The Dynamites are making a comeback." Rod smirked to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've read some comments of my first chapter. Thank you so much for the positive reviews. Because you guys are so hungry for an update, here you go! Enjoy and review! :)**

"Kids, have you packed your bags?" Tom Harper yelled to this quadruplets.

"Yes, dad! We're done!" the quadruplets replied in unison. Tom smirked upon hearing that.

"I am such a great father. Right, honey?" Tom complimented himself which caused his wife, Anne, to roll her eyes.

"Oh really? Then why is Dicky's lucky comb still here?" Anne questioned her husband, raising an eyebrow. This caused Tom to slap his head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Out of the blue, the quadruplets came running down the stairs. They were greeted by a stern look on their parents' face. The four children stood frozen, knowing that they did something wrong.

"Um, hey mom! Hey dad! Excited for our camping trip?" Dawn spoke nervously.

"Yes, we are. But, your father told the four of you to pack your bags already. Why is Dicky's lucky comb still here?" Anne spoke severely to the quadruplets, holding Dicky's comb.

"I knew something was missing!" Dicky said out of the blue, snatching the comb out of his mother's hand.

"Listen, kids. After dinner, I will go to your room to check on your bags. If I'm not satisfied with the way your bags are packed or there's something missing there, you can forget about camping tomorrow. Is that understood?" Tom said to his kids, hoping that they would pack their bags this time.

The kids nodded and ran straight to their room to pack their bags. Tom and Anne then proceeded to making dinner. Fifteen minutes later, dinner was served. Anne immediately called out to the quadruplets, signaling that their dinner was ready. Within seconds, the quadruplets were speeding down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Sweet! Turkey with thick heavy gravy!" Dicky beamed happily.

"Just like what you fed us with when you kids wanted to watch Field of Brains! Don't you ever do it again, alright?" Anne spoke sternly. The quadruplets nodded their heads before indulging themselves in their sumptuous, mouth-watering dinner. Tom found their meal uncomfortably quiet so he decided to break the silence.

"I can believe we, the Harpers, destroyed our arch nemesis! This time, Rod Dynamite couldn't blow us out of business. Well, he almost did but thanks to our four evil angels, we've slayed the dragon!" Tom exclaimed happily.

"You should be thanking Dawn. She was the one who planned this. If it weren't for her, our plan would go out of control." Nicky said to his father.

"That's right! We're thankful for having a great sister though we fight a lot." Ricky added. A blush crept on Dawn's face upon hearing the compliments of her younger brothers.

After a few minutes of talking, everyone had finished their meal. The quadruplets ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth while Tom and Anne washed the dishes.

"Hey, I'm gonna check on the kids' bags. Can you finish washing the dishes on your own?" Tom asked his wife. Anne nodded her head and gave Tom a peck on his cheek. Tom scurried to the quadruplets' room to check on their bags. The kids opened their bags at the sight of their father. After thoroughly checking their bags for ten minutes, Tom told his kids to go to bed. Then, he exited their room and made his way to his bedroom where Anne was waiting.

"I can't wait to go bird-catching in the woods tomorrow!" Tom said happily which caused Anne to roll her eyes.

"Tom, my dear. You don't know how to catch a bird. When you try to, you end up scaring them." Anne said.

"It doesn't matter, honey. As long as I get to spend the weekend with you and the kids, I'm gonna enjoy myself a lot. Nothing's gonna stop us from having fun." Tom said to Anne. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before dozing off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is Chapter 3 of The Revenge of the Dynamites. This chapter is kind of boring but don't worry, the upcoming ones will be full of action. Please review, I'd really appreciate it whether negative or positive. Thank you and enjoy! :D**

"Kids, have you placed your bags in the van?" Tom called out to the quadruplets.

"Yes, dad! We're just waiting for you and mom!" The quadruplets replied in unison.

Tom and Anne were giving final instructions to Josie who will be watching over the store while they were away.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Harper. My cousin Remy is coming here tonight. He'll help me out with the store." Josie said to Tom and Anne.

"That's good! He'll get a reward if he does the job right." Anne smiled and Tom patted Josie on the back. After that, they made their way to their silver Mitsubishi Delica D:5 minivan where the quadruplets were waiting.

"Fasten your seatbelts, everyone! Off we go to the woods!" Tom beamed happily.

"Tom, please drive slowly. We have four angels on board whose lives matter as much as ours." Anne said sternly. Tom groaned upon hearing that. He wanted to test the performance of their new minivan. It was their first time having an Asian-built vehicle and their first off-road-capable family car.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. . .

"Roger, this is Rod. The Harpers are on their way to the woods. They're driving a silver Mitsubishi minivan." Rod radioed his brother.

"Copy that, Rod. Follow them but do not give off your position. Once they've arrived at their destination, radio me the location and I'll proceed there." Roger replied. Rod started the engine of his green Mitsubishi Eclipse and slowly trailed behind the Harpers' minivan. He made sure that there was some distance between their vehicles but not too much that the minivan would be out of sight. After several minutes of trailing, the Harper's minivan stopped by a lakeside. Rod watched them disembark and unload their things. He took note of the location and quickly radioed Roger.

"Bro, they've stopped by a lakeside. Just follow the road line and try to spot a silver minivan. Over and out." Rod said to his brother.

"Wilco, proceeding! I'm taking Tiffany with me." Roger replied. Without hesitation, he quickly grabbed his car keys and his M16A2 rifle and made his way to the garage with Tiffany trailing behind him. He quickly got into his car, a black Nissan Sunny. He waited for Tiffany to fasten her seatbelt before speeding off to the location of the Harpers.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the super slow update! Here's Chapter 4. Reviews please, enjoy!**

"Do you guys want to roam around?" Dawn asked her brothers. Nicky, Ricky and Dicky nodded their heads.

"Mom! Can we roam around? We're bored here! I want to go chick hunting!" Dicky called out to his mother. His last statement earned three pairs of eyes glaring at him.

"Aww! Sure you can Dicky! My boy is growing up. Nicky, Ricky, Dawn, you should be more like Dicky here!" Tom exclaimed happily, praising his second eldest child.

"TOM! WHY WOULD YOU LET YOUR KIDS ROAM IN THE WOODS ON THEIR OWN?!" Anne furiously scolded her husband before turning to her four kids. "Kids, if you want to wander about in the woods, just don't go too far, alright?"

The quadruplets nodded their heads before walking off. They walked along the road that they travelled through earlier.

"I bet dad wanted to speed through this road." Ricky said.

"He probably wanted to test the off-road capabilities to our new minivan." Dawn said to Ricky.

"Too bad for him that he married a very caring woman." Nicky added.

"Speaking of women, I see one right there in the white car!" Dicky said, pointing to a white sedan parked by a bush. His siblings narrowed their eyes at the car. They noticed that there was a green car parked next to it. Dicky, feeling confident, sprayed himself with his father's Axe Perfume and marched towards the white car. Dawn quickly grabbed his arm and yanked it towards her.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?!" Dawn scolded her younger brother.

"What? I can't go impress a hot girl? C'mon, Dawn! You're being too much like mom!" Dicky protested angrily. Nicky and Ricky grabbed his arms while Dawn held his chin, making him face the white car.

"Dicky, looks carefully. She's not alone in that car. There's a man seated next to her. Now, if you look closer, there's a long black object at the back of his seat." Dawn whispered to Dicky.

"It resembles something I've seen in the History Channel. They look like the rifles that the US Marines used to carry in the Vietnam War!" Ricky said, earning 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. "What? I find History quite interesting!"

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't be standing here any longer. It's not safe!" Dawn said to her brothers. She grabbed Dicky's arm and scurried off with Ricky and Nicky following behind.

"Stupid overprotective people!" Dicky muttered to himself. Dawn rolled her eyes and gave Dicky's arm a tight squeeze in an attempt to silence her stubborn brother.

* * *

"Take note of the girl. That's Dawn Harper, the eldest of the four little demons. She's the leader of their little group. She's also the one who planned their entire operation on destroying our store." Tiffany said to Roger.

"I see. She'll be our first target. I was aiming for Tom Harper but he's a joke!" Roger exclaimed.

"I can believe Anne married that man." Tiffany said, putting a hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

**AN: Okay, it's still boring and this part but I promise you that the next few chapters will have more action to it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the slow update guys! In this chapter, a new character joins the story. I'll explain his background at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! :D **

Running as fast as their feet could carry them, the quadruplets raced to their campsite to inform their parents of what they had seen.

"Mum! Dad!" Dawn called out to her parents. Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead and she was panting for breath.

"What happened, honey?" Anne asked in a concerned tone.

"We saw two cars parked near the bushes we wandered off to. They must've followed us on the way here." Nicky said.

"There were two occupants inside one of the cars. Apparently, one of them was holding an Assault Rifle." Ricky added. Anne widened her eyes in shock and covered her eyes.

"Honey, Josie's coming here with her brother tonight. Make sure to prepare dinner for them!" Tom called out to his wife. He was busy pulling out his fishing gear out of the minivan. Anne rushed over to her husband to inform him of what the kids saw earlier.

"Tom, the kids saw two suspicious-looking cars parked along the road we traveled on earlier. Ricky even said that one of the occupants were holding a rifle. Should we call the police or something?" Anne said to her husband worriedly.

"Let's just go fishing and keep the kids close with us. Josie and her brother will be coming here later. Those two cars may not be a threat. They might be camping here too. Tell you what, dear. If they try to do anything to our family, we'll call the police right away. Alright?" Tom said to Anne in an attempt to reassure her. His wife nodded but a worried look was still planted on her face.

* * *

"Roger, should we move in?" Rod radioed his brother.

"Negative. They've spotted us. They're suspicious of our cars' presence. We shouldn't raise it any further. In the meantime, we should think on how to get Dawn Harper." Roger replied to his younger brother.

"Let's just monitor them closely. Once their guard is down, we'll move in." Tiffany suggested to Roger who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, a gleaming silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII RS approached the Harpers' camping spot. The door swung open and a young man in his mid-twenties alighted from the car. He was slightly tan in complexion and had a medium-built body. He was wearing navy-blue jeans and a black jacket, sleeves folded, revealing his biceps. The passenger door swung open a few seconds later, revealing Josie.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Harper!" Josie greeted politely. "This is my brother from the Philippines, Remy de Jesus."

"Um, good evening Harper family." Remy greeted shyly, giving them a slight bow.

"Good evening, Remy! Wow, those are some big biceps! Do you work out?" Tom asked Remy.

"I used to serve in the Armed Forces of the Philippines, Mr. Harper." Remy replied.

"Oh, that's cool! Anyways, you can call me Tom. This is my beautiful wife, Anne Harper." Tom said to Remy, holding his wife in his arms.

"She's a very beautiful woman in deed, sir. Please to meet you." Remy greeted Anne, who blushed upon hearing his compliment. She shook his hand and Tom did the same. Suddenly, the quadruplets came out of nowhere, gasping for air.

"We are SO not catching frogs again." Dawn complained.

"Agreed! That snake could've bitten us!" Ricky added. Anne widened her eyes upon hearing that.

"That's it, kids. No more wandering off in the woods!" Anne snapped furiously which startled the kids.

"Anyways, meet Remy. He's Josie's brother from the Philippines. He used to serve in the Armed Forces of the Philippines and CHECK OUT HIS BICEPS!" Tom exclaimed.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Nicky said to Remy, shaking his hand. The other three did the same.

"Likewise, young one." Remy replied.

Josie, why don't you and Remy join us for dinner?" Tom offered the two siblings who nodded their heads almost immediately.

"Josie, mukang nag-aalala si Mrs Harper. Tanungin kaya natin kung bakit? (Josie, Mrs. Harper looks worried. Should we ask why?)" Remy whispered to his younger sister.

"Sige, tanungin natin siya pagkaptaos nating kumain. (Sure, let's ask her after we eat.)" Josie replied.

* * *

"We've got company, Rod!" Roger radioed his brother.

"Damn it!" Rod said furiously. His slammed his fist into the steering wheel in anger.

"Don't worry, bro. I have a rifle with me. Plus, there's no way that punk in the Evo can take us on. It's not like he's armed or anything." Roger attempted to cool his brother down. Tiffany grabbed the walkie-talkie from Roger to talk to her husband.

"Relax, honey. We'll get them later. Just wait until their guards are down and we can move in for the kill, alright?" Tiffany said to Rod. A moment of silence filled the air before Roger and Tiffany heard Rod sighing.

"Alright. Dawn's the first target. Once we get her, we'll scurry off." Rod said to Tiffany and Roger. He laid back in his seat, trying to cool himself down to avoid any more anger bursts.

**AN: Remy de Jesus is a character from one of my favorite Filipino Action Movies, Mistah: Mga Mandirigma(1994). He is portrayed by Rommel Padilla, the brother of Robin Padilla(Bad Boy of the Philippines; portrays Mario(Gary) Cariño in that same movie). He carries an M16A1/M203(just the M16A1 in the first part of the movie; eventually having an under-slung M203 later in the movie) and wears a bandana on his head. He died in the final battle after he refused to fall back and went in the middle of the field, marching towards his enemy who're firing at him. He was hit a few times but died only when his enemy hit a 40mm Grenade which is had on his body.**

watch?v=IolhA1vZeaY(Skip to 02:43:34 to see Remy standing up and marching straight into the enemy)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's Chapter 6, guys! Enjoy. :D**

"Josie, tanungin mo na siya.(Josie, ask her now.)" Remy whispered into his sister's ear. Josie nodded her head.

"Um, Mrs. Harper? Remy and I couldn't help notice how worried you look. Is everything alright?" Josie asked Anne.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Anne replied. Josie and Remy narrowed their eyes at her. They didn't believe her. They knew something was bothering her.

Right after dinner, Josie and Remy approached Tom to ask him about Anne.

"Mr. Harper, your wife seems to be bothered with something. Do you know anything about it?" Josie asked Tom. He looked around, making sure that his wife and children weren't near them before turning back to Josie and Remy.

"Actually, I do. Did you guys notice two cars parked along the path you drove on? Our kids noticed them while they were wandering off in the woods. Apparently, one of the occupants had a rifle. When our kids told us about those two cars, Anne got very worried that something might happen to our children." Tom explained to the siblings.

"Yeah, I noticed a green Mitsubishi Eclipse and a black Nissan Sunny parked along the path. They hid behind some bushes but the aftermarket GT wing on the Eclipse and the roof carrier of the Sunny kind of blew their cover." Remy said to Tom.

"I see. Oh, well. Time for a good night's rest. We've prepared a tent for you guys. Not that big but I'm sure it can fit the two of you." Tom said to the siblings.

"That's cool of you, Mr. Harper but I think I'll just sleep in my car. Josie's not the best person to sleep next to at night." Remy joked, earning a slap to his arm from his younger sister.

"Alright then. Goodnight!" Tom said to siblings, yawning. He made his way to his tent silently, not wanting to wake up his stressed wife.

"Goodnight, kuya. Okay lang sayo na matulog ka sa kotse mo? (Goodnight, big brother. Are you okay with sleeping in your car?)" Josie asked her brother.

"Okay lang sa akin.(It's okay with me.)" Remy smiled to her sister. He watched his sister scurry silently to her tent. After she got in, Remy walked to his car. He quickly got in, turned on the cooler and dozed off to sleep.

"I'm bored. Want to go into the woods again?" Dicky suggested.

"We're not catching frogs again, are we?" Dawn asked Dicky. He shook his head.

"Let's look for buried treasure!" Nicky exclaimed.

"We don't have a metal detector, Nicky." Ricky said to their youngest sibling.

"Why don't we just look for stuff along the river?" Dawn suggested.

"That'd be cool. Everyone agree?" Dicky asked. Everyone nodded their heads. The quadruplets silently exited their tents. Everyone had dozed off to sleep. Only the chirps of the crickets and the hoot of the owl could be heard. Within a few minutes, they were already into the woods.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the forest. Tom, Anne, Josie and Remy woke up instantly. Anne quickly went out of her tent and ran towards the quadruplet's tent. She opened it to find no one inside.

"Tom! The kids! They're gone! They snuck out! No, it can't be!" Anne cried silently, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Fear was also engulfing her every second.

**AN: Working on Chapter 7 now. :D Please review! Thank you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Working as fast as I can to update this story, guys! Reader's appetite ain't easy to please! XD Here's Chapter 7! :)**

Rod, Roger and Tiffany had gotten off their cars and positioned themselves behind a thick bush that was a few meters away from their cars. The moment they saw the quadruplets carelessly walking near them, Roger quickly fired a shot that landed right in front of them. Bits of loam flew into the air, sending the four children into a state of shock, mouth hung agape.

"Those brats are in a state of shock! They're too surprised to react immediately! Great shot bro!" Rod complimented his brother. "Now, aim for the thick branch above them. It's not very heavy but hopefully it'll hit Dawn hard enough to knock her unconscious."

"Wilco." Roger smirked upon hearing his brother's compliment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, he exhaled and opened his eyes to aim. In a flash, a second gunshot echoed through the forest. A 5.56mm round from Roger's M16A2 assault rifle impacted the thick branch.

"Alright, bro! Now, let gravity do its thing!" Rod exclaimed in excitement. The tree branch broke free instantly and landed the quadruplets. Rod, Roger and Tiffany moved in swiftly. Nicky, Ricky and Dicky were moaning in pain while Dawn was unconscious. Tiffany quickly pulled Dawn away from her brothers, tying her arms and legs.

"Okay, we got what we came her for now let's scram!" Roger said to Rod and Tiffany. They quickly scurried off, bring Dawn with them. Tiffany and Rod brought Dawn to Rod's Mitsubishi Eclipse while Roger ran to his Nissan Sunny.

* * *

"Mr. Harper, I'll go check out where that came from. Josie, stay here with them." Remy ordered and Josie nodded her head.

"I'll come with you, Remy. Anne, stay here with Josie." Tom said.

"NO! Our kids are in danger and I'm not staying here doing nothing!" Anne protested only to be hushed by her husband.

"Honey, please. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are the most precious thing in my life. I can't afford to lose you. I love you as much as the kids. Just stay here, alright? I'll bring back the kids in one piece." Tom attempted to calm his worried wife. Anne nodded her head and Tom kissed her on the forehead. "Alright Remy, let's go."

Tom and Remy got into the Lancer and quickly sped off to find the source of the gunshot. They followed the path they traveled through earlier, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Suddenly, something caught their eyes.

"Mr. Harper, aren't those cars the ones your wife is worried about?" Remy asked Tom.

"Well, yeah. Wait, I see three bodies near a tree. Pull over!" Tom exclaimed. Remy immediately slammed on the brakes. The two men alighted from the Lancer. Tom ran towards the tree. Remy whipped out an M1911 pistol from his car's center console before following Tom. As he and Tom approached the tree, a swarm of 5.56mm rounds greeted them.

"Take that, shiny-head!" Roger called out to Tom who was helplessly crawling on the ground, working his way to the three bodies. In retaliation, Remy fired at Roger with his pistol. A few of his shots hit the windscreen of Roger's Sunny. The ex-marine hid behind his car to avoid any more gunfire from Remy's M1911. With a few rounds left in his magazine, Remy aimed for the tires of Roger's Sunny, puncturing all four of them.

When Tom reached the three bodies, he was shocked to see his three boys. Nicky was unharmed but Ricky and Dick had deep gashes in their arms and foreheads.

"Kids, where's your sister?" Tom asked nervously.

"Rod and Tiffany took her, dad. We're sorry that we snuck out." Ricky answered weakly.

"It's alright. You boys are alive and that's what matters. But your mom's really worried about you. You should go apologize to her." Tom replied to Ricky. The boys nodded their heads.

Roger, who had been hiding behind his Sunny came out to look at his damaged car. He was so distracted with his that Remy took the opportunity to fire his last bullet at Roger's arm. The ex-marine instantly dropped his assault rifle, rendering him defenseless. Remy charged towards him, picking up the M16A2 assault rifle and pointing it at Roger's head.

"Move and I'll blow your head off!" Remy threatened the wounded marine. Roger raised his hands, hoping that Remy wouldn't pull the trigger of the rifle. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear, knowing that he was wounded and defenseless.

"Sayonara, Thomas! I've got your daughter now!" a familiar voice called out to Tom. "Who's laughing now, punk?"

Tom turned his head around to see Rod and Tiffany in their green Mitsubishi Eclipse. He could see his unconscious daughter in the backseat of their car.

"Dawn! Hey, give her back!" Tom yelled at Rod, running after the Eclipse. Remy tried to fire at the Eclipse's wheel only to hear a click from the M16A2. The rifle was out of ammunition. He quickly removed the sling of the rifle and tied Roger's hands and feet together. He then turned to Nick, Ricky and Dicky.

"I'm calling the police, Mr. Harper. I'll also call for an ambulance for them." Remy called out to Tom who nodded his head nervously.

Without hesitation, Remy whipped out his cellphone and dialed 9-1-1. After what seemed like an eternity, the wails of the sirens could be heard. Two Dodge Charger police cars and ambulance stopped in front of Tom and Remy. They were greeted by two police officers.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Oh, Remy! Kumusta? (Oh, Remy! How are you?)" One of the officers greeted him, giving him a fist bump.

"Ayos lang, Daniel. Ito po si Mr. Harper. (I'm okay, Daniel. This is Mr. Harper.)" Remy replied to the police officer.

"Hello there, Mr. Harper. I am Detective Daniel Fernando. Your friend here, Mr. de Jesus, called for the police. I will be in charge of this investigation. Can you tell me what had happened?" Detective Fernando greeted Tom.

"My family and I came here to camp for the weekend. When we reached a perfect spot to set up our tent, we laid out our stuff. Our kids were bored so I decided to let them roam around the woods. Then, they came back telling us that they saw two suspicious-looking cars and one of the occupants had a rifle with them. I told them to stay with me and my wife. About half an hour ago, after one of my employees and her brother joined us for dinner, we all went to sleep. Unknown to us, our kids snuck in while we were asleep. That's when we hear a loud gunshot. Remy and I decided to check it out. When I arrived here, I saw the bodies of my three boys under a huge branch. Then, a man open-fired at me while I was walking towards my boys. Remy took care of him though, he tied him up with the sling of his rifle after a few exchanges of gunshots." Tom explained to Detective Fernando, trying to give every bit of detail he could remember.

"I see. Is there anything else, Mr. Harper?" Detective Fernando asked.

"Well, yes. The other car was a getaway car driven by my arch nemesis, Rod Dynamite. In his passenger seat was Tiffany Dynamite, his wife. They kidnapped my daughter, Dawn Harper. Remy was going to shoot the tires of his car with the rifle but it was out of bullets." Tom explained.

"Getaway car, huh? Can you describe its features? Like the model of the car or something?" the detective asked Tom, trying to squeeze as much information as possible from him.

"It was a green Mitsubishi Eclipse. It had a GT Wing on it and it had a black hood. It has some body kits too. The plate number was GST 620." Tom told the young detective.

"Thank you, Mr. Harper. I suggest you go back home right now. A police car will escort you. This place isn't safe." Detective Fernando suggested to Tom who nodded sadly. "Remy, take care of Mr. Harper and his family. We'll call in in a few days' time. Baka kailangan naming ang tulong mo. (We might need your help.)"

"Sige, Daniel. Salamat. (Alright, Daniel. Thanks)" Remy replied. After that, he turned to Nicky, Ricky and Dicky who were receiving medical attention by the paramedics. We approached one of them to ask if they needed to be sent to the hospital.

"Don't worry, sir. Their injuries aren't that serious. They'll heal in no time." One of them told Remy. The young Filipino nodded and patted the paramedic's back. "You can take them home, now.

"Alright." Remy replied. He led the three boys to his Lancer with Tom following them. Tom buried his face in his hands, thinking of what to say to his wife.

"Damn, what am I going to tell Anne? She's already stressed out!" Tom said silently. Remy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mr. Harper. I'm sure Daniel will be able to find Dawn. He's one of the best Detectives I know. We studied in the Philippine Military Academy together and he's smart as hell." Remy said to Tom, trying to ease his worries.

"Yeah, dad. Just be positive. We'll get our sister back in no time." Ricky added.

"I hope you're right, Ricky." Tom sighed. "I hope you're right…."

**AN: Daniel Fernando is an actor who portrayed Daniel Aquino in the movie Mistah: Mga Mandirigma. He died in the final battle too, after saving Gary Cariño from a rebel. Sorry, had to add another Mistah character! :3 Anyways, reviews please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's Chapter 8, readers! XD Chapter 9 will be up in a couple of hours so be on the look out!**

When Remy, Tom and the three boys arrived back at their campsite, they were hesitant to exit the car. After a few seconds, Tom alighted from the Lancer followed by Remy and the three boys. They were greeted by Josie who had been waiting for them.

"Remy, nasaan si Dawn? (Remy, where's Dawn?)" Josie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Inagaw siya ng mga Dynamites. (She's been kidnapped by the Dynamites.)" Remy replied nervously. Josie placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. Suddenly, Anne came out of nowhere.

"Honey, you're back!" She exclaimed. She looked her the three boys, noticing that something was amiss. "Boys, where's your sister?"

"Rod kidnapped her." Dicky replied immediately which caused his mother to break down in tears in an instant. Tom and Josie rushed over to comfort her. Remy turned to the three boys.

"Guys, let's clear your things up. Your family will be going home. Pick up your stuff and place them in the van." Remy instructed the three boys. Nicky, Ricky and Dicky wasted no time packing their bags, even Dawn's. Remy packed the tents and placed them neatly in the minivan.

"Remy, do you think we will ever see Dawn again?" Nicky asked Remy.

"Of course, young one. The detective who questioned your dad earlier is an old friend of mine. He's really smart so finding your sister will be a piece of cake. Just be positive, alright?" Remy told Nick, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nicky lunged forward and hugged Remy tightly. Rick and Dicky joined in as well.

"Salamat, kuya. (Thanks, big brother.)" Nicky whispered into Remy's ear. He was shocked to hear Nicky speaking Tagalog.

"Huwag kang mag alala. Hindi kayo nag iisa dito. (Don't worry. You're not alone on this.)" Remy whispered back.

The four of them turned their attention to Anne who had been sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes. Remy stood up and walked to Anne. He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Harper. We will find your daughter soon. My friend is handling this case. Dawn will be with you in no time at all." Remy said quietly to Anne. She looked at Remy in the eyes, her pupils glimmering from her tears.

"You think so, Remy?" Anne asked Remy. The young Filipino nodded his head. In a flash, Anne gave Remy a very tight hug. Josie, Tom, Nicky, Ricky and Dicky joined in as well.

* * *

"Oh, boy. My head hurts." Dawn moaned in pain. "Huh, why am I tied up?"

Dawn looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She found herself in a dark room, her hands and feet tied up. She tried to free herself but to no avail. Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

"C'mon, Mack! No one's around! It's just a practice for the play, alright?" the voice pleaded.

"Ummm, okay?" Mack replied hesitantly. Dawn wriggled her way to a peek hole of the room she was stuck in. She gasped at what she saw. Tess Dynamite was tricking Mack into kissing her so that she could have him to herself.

"Okay, let's start!" Tess exclaimed happily. "There's something weird about this town. It's like they don't us here."

""But I want to be here with you." Mack continued. He gazed into her brown eyes and in a flash, he crashed his lips into hers. Dawn stared at the two kids making out, horrified. She sobbed at the sight of her crush kissing the girl she hated so much. Tears began streaming down her face. Her sobs got louder every single. When she couldn't look anymore, Dawn leaned back on the wall of her dark room.

"Mack….. Why?" She said silently. "Why did I have to see that? Why am I still here? Why am I still alive?"

When Mack and Tess broke away from each other, Tess noticed that Mack wasn't amused.

"What's wrong? Didn't that kiss feel great?" Tess asked Mack. He shook his head.

"It doesn't feel like, Tess. I know what you're doing. I'm sorry but I'm in love with Dawn. Even though we've never kissed yet, your kiss meant nothing to me. Sorry, Tess. I'm out of here." Mack said coldly to Tess.

"Why Dawn? She's one of the quadruplets. Nobody likes them! Nobody likes the Harpers! Why would you pick Dawn over me?" Tess asked angrily.

"I like the quadruplets. They are unique and fun. They're not selfish unlike you. Plus, Dawn's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She got that from her mother. Sorry, Tess. This will be the last time we'll talk to each other." Mack replied, keeping his cool.

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. Her crush liked her back. A blush crept on her face and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you, Mack. Those words mean a lot to me." Dawn said silently, her eyes still full of tears.

Right after Mack had left the house, Tess slammed her hand on top of the table. She threw a tantrum, tearing up the script and throwing pencils and erasers in anger. Then, she let out an ear-piercing scream which was almost loud enough to shatter the glass.

"Dawn, I know you can hear me! I will kill you! I will kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!" Tess screamed like a bear with a sore head before breaking down in tears.

**AN: AWWWWW! Chapter 9 will be up in a couple of hours and I promise you there will be Mack and Dawn love. Reviews please! Over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's Chapter 9, guys! Enjoy! Chapter 10 will be up in a couple of hours. **

"Boys, clean up your room!" Tom ordered his three sons. "Mom won't be doing any chores for a while."

"Yes dad!" Nicky replied. The boys quickly fixed their beds and picked up their toys which were strewn all over the room. They even fixed Dawn's bed. It wasn't for long before they were done.

"Hey, let's go to mom and talk to her. You know, to keep her from being lonely." Nicky suggested.

"Yeah, we should. She misses Dawn a lot." Ricky agreed.

"Let's go, men!" Dicky exclaimed. In a blink of eye, they boys whooshed out of their room and went to their parent's room. When they entered the room, they saw their mother by the window, staring at the clear blue sky.

"Hi mom." The three boys greeted Anne quietly. She turned her head to see the three boys standing at the door.

"Hey, boys. Is anything bothering you?" Anne asked them. They shook their head.

"We just want to stay by your side, mom. It hurts us to see you looking so sad." Nicky said silently to Anne.

"Thanks, boys. It means a lot to me that you care about your mother." Anne praised the three boys, tears slowly filling up her eyes. She gave them a tight hug and kissed their foreheads. Just then, her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID; it was an unknown contact. She hesitantly pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Anne Harper." A low-pitched voice slurred. Anne recognized the voice which startled her.

"Rod Dynamite? Give me back my daughter, you demon!" Anne screamed on top of her voice. The three boys look at her, petrified. Tears of fear began streaming down Anne's face.

"No, no, no, darling. I can't give her back too soon. I have a favor to ask you. If you do it, I'll give your daughter back unharmed." Rod replied devilishly.

"Please, I'll do as you say. Just don't hurt Dawn." Anne pleaded. The three boys could hear Rod's evil laugh.

"Good girl, Harper. You're making things a lot easier for us. Anyways, someone will be meeting you outside your store in 5 minutes. He'll be wearing a green T-Shirt, black jeans and a beige cap. He'll be driving my Eclipse. Just spend the entire day with him and I'll give Dawn back to you. Don't try to call the police. If you do, your daughter will see hell." Rod instructed Anne.

"Alright, I'll do it." Anne replied and hung up. "Boys, mommy will be going somewhere for the day. I'll call Josie to babysit you while dad's doing the house chores, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Will you be alright?" Dicky asked, strangely concerned for his mother. Anne ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, Dicky. Mommy will be fine. Be good." Anne replied to Dicky before grabbing her purse and leaving the room. The three boys looked at each other.

"Why do you think mom left? Nicky asked his brothers. Dicky raised his shoulders while Ricky tapped his chin.

"I'm not sure but we should tell dad." Ricky suggested and his brothers nodded. They raced out of their parents' room to find their dad. It didn't take then long to find him. Tom had just finished washing the Mitsubishi Delica when he saw the boys.

"Dad, mom just left." Dicky told Tom who raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she seemed to be in a hurry." Ricky added. Tom's suspicion grew as he narrowed his eyes at the boys.

"In a hurry? Did she tell you where she would be going?" Tom asked them. The three boys shook their heads.

"Well, Rod called her actually. Then mom was crying as the conversation went on." Nicky told Tom who gasped. Tom quickly whipped out his phone and called Detective Fernando and told him every bit of detail the boys had given him earlier.

"I see. Good thing you called, Mr. Harper. We'll trace the signal of her phone. That way, we can easily get the address of Rod Dynamite. A lot of my men are on leave for a couple of days. I'm going to need Remy's assistance these days." Detective Fernando complained. "Don't worry, Mr. Harper for my remaining men will keep a close eye on her to make sure that she's safe."

"Thank you so much, Detective!" Tom heaved a sigh of relief.

"Anytime, Mr. Harper." Detective Fernando replied. "Your daughter will be back in your arms soon too."

**AN: Hmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned! Over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's Chapter 10! 11 will be up in a couple of hours! Enjoy reading! Thanks. :D**

As Anne approached the entrance of her store, she noticed a man in a green T-Shirt leaning against the glass doors of the entrance. She nervously approached the man, her hands shaking slightly. She didn't want to do this but she had to for the sake of getting her daughter back.

"Um, hi there. D-Did Rod Dynamite send you here?" Anne asked the man. The tall figure smirked at her.

"My, my! Aren't you a beautiful señorita?" The man slurred which startled her. He lifted up her chin and planted a kiss on her forehead. She felt a shiver down her spine as the man began to caress her body. Rod had picked the perfect meeting point for her and the man. There weren't much people around the shop and they were closed for the day. Unfortunately, Tom's Get-Sporty did not have a CCTV camera covering the exterior. Out of the blue, the man crashed his lips into Anne's. The move was so sudden that Anne was taken by surprised. The man pinned her to the glass doors, grabbing her arms so that she couldn't fight back. Once he let go, he gave Anne a devilish smile. "Wow, I think we're going to enjoy this day together, lovely lady!"

"Don't worry, Anne. It's just for one day. It'll be painful and embarrassing for you but just do this for the sake of getting Dawn back." Anne told herself. Without warning, the man yanked her arm and led her to a green Mitsubishi Eclipse owned by Rod. The man started the car's engine and quickly sped off, hoping not to draw any attention. Anne thought that the man could get away with whatever he had in mind since there was nobody around but unknown to the both of them, they were being watched by one of Detective Fernando's men.

"Tango has left the sporting-goods store, over." A man hidden behind a bush radioed Detective Fernando.

"Copy that, Brandon. Follow the suspect but do not intercept. I repeat, do not intercept. Take note of the location. Over." The detective replied.

"Roger that, sir." Brandon acknowledged. He walked to his white Lexus IS F and followed the Eclipse. He kept his distance but made sure that the Eclipse was in sight. When the Eclipse final stopped, Brandon immediately radioed Detective Fernandez of the location.

"Good job, Brandon. Continue to monitor them. We'll be heading there soon. Over." The detective ordered him. Fernando whipped out his phone and called Tom. In just two rings, he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Harper. One of my men, Bandon, was monitoring them. Your wife was brought to what is believed to be Rod Dynamite's house. Brandon's still keeping an eye on her so you don't have to worry." Detective Fernando explained to Tom.

"Wow, that quick? That Brandon must be a ninja to be at the right place at the right time!" Tom beamed happily. "Anyways, thank you sir. Please keep me updated."

"Not a problem Mr. Harper. We're paying them a little visit later. Remy will be there since most of my men aren't around."

"I see. Thanks again, Detective Fernando." Tom thanked him one last time before hanging up. He heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that in a few hours, his wife and daughter will be back with him safe and sound.

* * *

"Roderick Dynamite! This woman is more beautiful than I thought!" The man called out to Rod who was sitting on the couch.

"Of course, cousin!" Rod replied. "I know how to pick the best ones."

"Well, she's not as gorgeous as me, is she?" Tiffany asked them as she came out of the kitchen. The two men looked at her with blank stares, earning them a slap from Tiffany.

"Ow! It doesn't matter! Jeez! Just get Anne some food before De Joya will play with her." Rod screamed at wife, rubbing his right face. Anne squeezed her eyes shot. She knew that she was going to have a long day.

**AN: Dun! Dun! Dun! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned and please review! Thank you once more. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's Chapter 11! I'm planning on making my second fanfiction which will focus more on Tom and Anne. Can some of you throw in some ideas? That way, it'll be easier for me to please your readers' appetite. Thank you! XD**

"Man, TV shows are getting boring! They don't make them like they used to!" Tom complained, throwing the TV remote back onto the table. He sighed, thinking of something to do to keep his mind of Anne. Whenever he thought about her, he would think that something bad will happen to her. He didn't want to stress himself out. All he wanted was for his beloved wife and daughter to be back in his arms safe and sound.

Just then, he heard a knock from his front door. He was about to stand up and answer it but his three sons who rushed down the stairs beat him to it. When they opened the door, they were surprised to see Mack.

"Um, hi guys. I heard about what happened to Dawn. Is it alright if I wait for her here with you guys?" Mack asked the three boys who nodded their heads and let him in almost immediately. Then, Mack greeted Tom, saying the same thing he said to the boys.

"Oh, sure! Would you like something to eat or drink perhaps?" Tom asked Mack.

"No thanks, Mr. Harper." Mack replied. He began playing with his finger, avoiding eye contact with the three boys and Tom. Knowing that he was hiding something, the three boys narrowed their eyes at him.

"Mack." Dicky snapped at him.

"You're hiding a secret from us." Ricky added.

"Spit it out." Nicky commanded him, crossing his arms. Mack looked at Dawn's brothers, surprised and speechless.

"Well, you see, I went to Tess Dynamite's house today. She said she wanted to practice a play with me. She intentionally did it just to kiss me. I told her that there was no one else in my heart but Dawn." Mack admitted to the three boys. Tom turned his head and looked at Mack.

"Oooh, you like Dawn, huh? Mack loves Dawn! Mack loves Dawn! Mack love Dawn! Wait, what?! You like Dawn?" Tom asked him after teasing the young man. Mack nodded his head nervously.

"Dawn's a beautiful girl, just like her mother. She's really sweet and mature. Though I see you guys fight a lot, there's just this one thing that I really like about her. I just can't put it into words." Mack told the three boys. A moment of silence followed

"Holy cow, that was unexpected." Dicky said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"Mack, you're too young to be in a relationship with Dawn. She's a very strong and determined girl but when it comes to love her heart can easily shatter like fragile glass. It's not that we don't trust you or anything but we just don't want Dawn to get hurt." Tom explained to Mack who nodded his head sadly. "Tell you what, you can be best friends with her. When she gets older, she can be your girlfriend."

"But if you break her heart, we'll break your neck." Dicky warned him with a smile on his face. Mack nodded his head.

"I will never hurt her, I promise." Mack raised his right hand, keeping his word. Then, the three boys and Tom smiled at Mack.

* * *

"Go take a shower, señorita. We will have fun afterwards." De Joya slurred into Anne's ear. She nodded her head and went to the bathroom. Tiffany handed her a towel.

"Hope you'll enjoy embarrassing yourself later, bitch." Tiffany snarled. Anne watched her walk away before going into the bathroom. She removed her clothing and turned on the shower. Warm water rained upon her body. She thought about the embarrassment she was about experience. Unknown to her, Dawn had seen everything that transpired earlier.

"Why's mom here? What are they going to do to her?" Dawn asked herself, worried about her mother's safety. "Wait, they better not….."

Out of the blue, Tess entered the living room, furious. She crossed her arms angrily and sat down on the sofa next to Rod.

"Still angry about what Mack said?" Rod asked his daughter.

"Yes! He loves Dawn Harper, that evil girl who humiliated our family!" Tess replied furiously. "I just don't get why we even need to bring her mother here."

"She brought Dawn Harper into this world. Plus, Tom Harper loves her so much. Of all the Harpers, I hate him the most. To see his precious wife getting destroyed, humiliated and embarrassed is simply entertaining." Rod explained to his daughter. Tess nodded her head and smirked.

"I'm proud to be a Dynamite, dad." Tess smiled at Rod.

"So am I, honey. So am I." He replied.

* * *

Outside the Dynamite's house, Brandon was still monitoring inside his Lexus IS-F. Noticing that there wasn't much traffic compared to earlier and the streets were empty, he immediately radioed Detective Fernando.

"Sir, I think this is the best time for us to move in. The streets are empty and there's not much traffic." Brandon suggested to the detective.

"Alright then, wait for us there. If anything else happens, inform me immediately." Detective Fernando instructed Brandon. He quickly whipped out his phone to call Remy.

"Remy, proceed to the police station now. We'll be raiding Rod Dynamite's house. Kailangan ko ang tulong mo ngayon dahil karamihan sa mga tauhan ko ngayon'y wala. (I need your help right now because most of my men aren't around.)" Fernando told Remy.

"Hold on Mistah, proceeding na ako diyan. (Hold on Mistah, I'm proceeding there)" Remy replied immediately before hanging up. It wasn't for long before Remy arrived at the police station. Along with Detective Fernando his remaining men who didn't go leave for a break, they put on their SWAT outfits and weapons. Most of them were carrying Heckler &amp; Koch MP5s but Fernando and Remy carried M4A1s. They scurried off to the SWAT vehicles which consisted of three Ford Expeditions. Normally, they would've taken the SWAT van but because of the number of absent personnel under Detective Fernando, they decided that using the high-capacity van was not needed. Without wasting any more time, the team sped off to the Dynamite house.

**AN: YAY! Dawn and Anne are going to be saved! Reviews please. Thank you. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's Chapter 12! This is the second-last chapter of his story. I will be writing another NRDD Fanfiction focusing more on Anne and Tom. Enjoy!**

When Anne finished taking a shower, she wiped herself up with the towel Tiffany had given her earlier. After that, she slipped her clothes back on. She exited the bathroom only to be greeted by De Joya. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm already excited, my señorita." De Joya whispered into her ear. His hands slipped around her waist, caressing her curvy body. Anne's heartbeat was going faster every second. She was scared of what he might do next. De Joya grabbed her hands and led her to an empty room. Suddenly, a loud bang had gone off.

"Hands in the air! Don't move!" One of them SWAT men boomed.

The SWAT team had entered the house but De Joya wasn't alarmed at all. He simply locked the door and pushed Anne onto a white bed. He knew that it could easily be knocked down by the SWAT team but De Joya was more interested in getting all the satisfaction he could from Anne before he would be arrested be them. Wasting no time at all, he ripped his shirt and began kissing Anne. He was all over her, touching and kissing every bit of her he could. At one point, he even caressed Anne's breasts. He kept sucking and kissing her neck, leaving several hickeys on it. Anne sobbed softly from all the embarrassment she was going through right now. She hoped that it would end soon. She didn't want to do this in the first place but she had to for the sake of getting Dawn back.

Just then, the door was knocked down. When Anne looked at the door, three SWAT men entered the room. One of them kicked De Joya off her which caused him to roll on the floor in pain. Within seconds, a clicking sound was heard. He was handcuffed and dragged out of the room by two of the SWAT men. The remaining one remained with Anne.

"Mrs. Harper, are you alright?" the SWAT man asked. Anne recognized the voice and a surprised look crept on her face.

"Um, Remy? Is that you? I'm fine, though my body hurts." Anne replied to the young Filipino. Remy nodded his head and help Anne stand up. Remy held her tightly in his arms, protecting her from any possible danger.

"It's alright, Mrs. Harper. I've got you. You're going home safe and sound." Remy whispered into her ear. When they got out of the Dynamite house, they Tiffany, Rod and De Joya were being dragged to the SUVs. Tess watch her parents and uncle get thrown into the Ford Expedition. Tiffany was so furious that she did not stop cursing and yelling at Anne.

"I'll get you, Harper! Once I get out of jail, I'm going to-…" Tiffany's cursing was stopped after a member of the SWAT covered her mouth with his hand before closing the door of the SUV.

Just then, Anne heard a very familiar voice. A voice belonging to someone she came here for.

"Dawn! Dawn, my baby! Are you alright?" Anne asked her, hugging her very tightly. Tears of joy filled her eyes. Dawn smiled and stroke her mother's hair.

"I'm alright, mom. You know, I saw what Rod's cousin did to you. Did he hurt you?" Dawn asked Anne, her breathing going faster every second. Then, she looked down, focusing on Anne's neck. She noticed several hickeys. "Mom…."

"Honey, I'm alright. What matters is that I've got you back now." Anne whispered silently into Dawn's ear. Tess, who had been watching them, narrowed her eyes. Without warning, she began charging towards them. However, her anger got the best of her. She made the mistake of screaming as she continued running towards the two Harpers. This gave Dawn enough time to react. She pushed her mother away from and in a blink of an eye, she gave Tess a superkick right in the face which knocked her unconscious. Dawn was about to throw some punches on Tess's unconscious body but Remy and a few SWAT men pulled them away from each other. Then, Detective Fernando walked up to them. He handed Anne an ice-pack.

"Thank you." Anne smiled at the detective. Her adorable face made the detective blush which forced Remy and Dawn to narrow their eyes at him.

"Um, let's get the two of you home. The boys are waiting for you." Detective Fernando told Anne and Dawn. Wasting no time at all, the made their way to one of the three Ford Expeditions. The other SWAT men cramped themselves into the remaining Ford Expeditions along with Tiffany, Rod and De Joya. The SUV was awkwardly quiet for about five minutes until Anne spoke up.

"Thank you for saving me and my daughter, Detective Fernando. Thank you too, Remy." Anne thanked the two men. They saluted back to her. Fernando whipped out his phone and called Tom to inform him that he and Remy were sending his wife and daughter back home.

"Thank you Lord! I can't thank you gentlemen enough!" Tom beamed happily over the phone. "Tell my wife and daughter that I've ordered ribs and pizza for dinner."

"No problem, Mr. Harper." Detective Fernando replied. Then, he turned to Anne and Dawn. "Mr. Harper ordered ribs and pizza for dinner."

The two girls simply smiled. Remy looked at them hugging each other tightly.

"Mistah, sana magkaroon ako ng ganung kagandang babae. Swerte talaga ni Mr. Harper na magkaasawa ng magandang babae kagaya ni Anne. (Mistah, I wish I could have a pretty girl like her. Mr. Harper's so lucky to be married to a beautiful woman like Anne.)" Remy said silently to his PMA classmate. Fernando simply chuckled.

"Hindi ka nag-iisa, Mistah. Inggit na inggit nga ako kay Tom. At least masaya siya sa kanya. Wala tayong magagawa diyan. (You're not alone, Mistah. I'm really jealous of Tom. At least she's happy with him. We can't do anything.)" Fernando commented. The two men sighed as Anne and Dawn fell asleep in the back seat.

**AN: Stay tuned for the last Chapter! :) Also, I would like to hear some suggestions by the readers for my next story about Tom and Anne. I'd like to please your reader's appetite BIG TIME! :D Thank you. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's the last Chapter to this story! I'm not very satisfied with this story. I felt that it could've had more potential. :( Don't worry, I'll improve myself in writing. I'm doing one-shot next so be on the lookout. Thanks! Review please.**

When the Ford Expedition pulled into the driveway, everyone immediately alighted from the SUV. Dawn was the first one to enter the house. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Mack who ran to her and gave her a very tight hug.

"Dawn, I'm so glad you're back safe and sound!" Mack whispered into her ear, tears of joy slowly streaming down his face. Dawn had tears in her eyes too.

"Mack, I hear what you said to Tess at the Dynamites' house. I was locked up there." Dawn told Mack which turned his face pale. She lifted his chin, staring at his eyes. "Mack, I love you too."

Mack's heart was beating faster every second. He knew what he had to do. He slowly inched forward, cupping Dawn's face. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, Anne entered the house with Detective Fernando and Remy following behind.

"Snap!" Mack muttered to himself. Dawn rubbed his back to calm him down. Out of the blue, Tom came out of the kitchen, running towards Anne. He immediately grabbed her and lifted her in the air. He swung her around, tears of joy filling up his eyes.

"You're back! I can't believe it! You're back here, alive!" Tom beamed happily. He was so happy that he was going to burst. Then, he turned to Remy and Fernando. "I can't thank the two of you. Hey, join us for dinner! There's enough for the two of you!"

Without hesitation, Remy and Fernando nodded their heads. They went into the kitchen to help the boys distribute the plates and utensils for dinner. Just then, Josie entered the house. She went to Anne and gave her the tightest hug she had ever given.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Harper. I'm glad you came home safe and sound." Josie whispered silently into her ear. Anne gently stroked her hair.

"Thank you, Josie." Anne replied. Before she could say anything else, Tom was getting a little impatient so he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone! To the dining table!" Tom screamed. In a flash, everyone was seated down. The food was neatly laid out on the table. Instead of indulging into their dinner right away, they decided that she should pray first. Remy volunteered to lead the prayer since he already had one in mind. Everyone held hands together as Remy began.

"Father, thank you for the gathering of friends and family. Thank you for all the choices we have made in our lives because that's what makes us who we are. Thank you for bringing Mrs. Harper and her daughter, Dawn, home safe and sound. We hope that you will guide us always and keep us from harm's way. Forgive us for every sin that we had committed. Bless us O' Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen" the young Filipino blessed the table. Almost immediately, everyone grabbed whatever they could from the table and placed them on their plates.

When they were finally finished, everyone placed their dishes in the sink. Remy and Fernando decided to wash the dishes themselves. The quadruplets along with Mack joined in while Tom and Anne went to the sofa to rest.

"I'm so exhausted." Anne groaned as she laid on Tom's chest. She snuggled herself comfortably and tried to sleep. Tom gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his hands around her as if she was about to be taken away from him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Fernando and Remy came out from the kitchen. They had just finished washing the dishes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harper, we're done doing the dishes. We're heading back to the police station now." Fernando told Tom and Anne. The couple smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for bringing my wife and daughter back, guys." Tom thanked them for the final time.

"Anytime, Mr. Harper. If anyone threatens your family, Remy and I will take them to hell!" Fernando replied. After the two men gave the couple a friendly salute, they walked out to the Ford Expedition. Fernando tossed the keys of the SUV to Remy. "You're driving, Mistah. I'm a little emotional from seeing Mrs. Harper and her daughter reunite with their family."

"Sige. Mabagal ka naman magmaneho. (Sure, you drive too slowly anyways.)" Remy replied. He quickly started the Expedition's engine and sped off to the police station.

* * *

Tom was about to fall asleep for the second time when Josie, Mack and the quadruplets exited the kitchen. Dawn and Mack were holding hands which alarmed Tom but he chose to keep quiet.

"Mr. Harper, your kids wanted to ask you if Mack could have a sleepover." Josie whispered to Tom, noticing that Anne was already asleep.

"Just tell that make sure I don't catch them trying to do something funny." Tom replied to Josie. "Also, tell them not to make too much noise later."

"Alright, Mr. Harper." Josie said to Tom. After that, she went over to Mack and the quadruplets. "Guys, dad's okay with Mack sleeping over tonight but make sure you don't make too much noise."

After that, Josie said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Harper for the final time and exited the house. Mack and the quadruplets made their up the stairs to their room.

"Honey, I think we should go up to our room now. We're the only ones left." Tom whispered into his wife's ear. Anne stirred from her sleep, stretching her arms as she stood up. She and Tom went to their room and the moment they were in private, they smirked at each other.

"You're not tired, are you?" Tom asked his wife who shook her head. She slowly removed his shirt and unzipped his pants. Tom was getting excited, his erection harder than ever which began to hurt him inside his pants. He unbuttoned Anne's blouse, revealing her curvy body. Her C-cups were dangling from her check. In a flash, Tom pushed Anne onto the bed and yanked off his boxers. Anne wriggled out of hers too.

"Someone's excited, I see." Anne smirked, looking at Tom's cock flung out in front of her face. She ran her hand from the base to the tip and back down again. He already had pre-cum pooling at the tip, which only meant that it had been too long.

"Suck it, Anne." He whispered. "Put it into your mouth."

A smirk was planted on Anne's face. She slowly took the whole length down her throat. Tom placed a hand at the back of her head. He slowly pressed it, but could help rock his hips with her movement. Though he didn't want to choke her, he was losing control of what he was doing. Anne began to gag but instead of pulling backwards, she forced herself to take it all in.

"I want you in me, Thomas. Please." Anne pleaded Tom with her puppy dog eyes. Almost immediately, she spread her legs open and Tom entered her without hesitation. He started off slowly but increased his pace after a few pumps. A strong surge of pleasure filled his body. There was nothing in this world that could match his feeling right now.

"Say my name, baby. Say my name." Tom grunted.

"Fuck, Tom! Fuck me harder!" Anne groaned, her walls clenching on Tom's throbbing cock. Tom pump her even harder which made Anne throw her head back, moaning with pleasure. He bent forward and began nipping on Anne's neck. After a few hard pumps, Anne reached her climax. Her juices were all over Tom's crotch. Anne licked her juices clean, to Tom's surprise. In a blink of an eye, Tom began stroking his dick furiously. When he reached his climax, he quickly grabbed Anne's head and unloaded his hot cum into her mouth.

"Swallow it, Anne. All of it." Tom grunted again. Anne did as she was told and gulped down every bit of Tom's load. After that, Tom laid by her side and pulled up the covers. "That was amazing, Anne. I'm so in love with you right now."

"I'm sorry I left earlier without telling you, Tom. Will you forgive me?" Anne asked Tom silently. He smiled at her, caressing her cheeks.

"Of course, my love. Whatever you did earlier doesn't matter anymore now that I have you back in my arms." Tom whispered into her ear. Tom gave Anne a kiss on the forehead as she snuggled into his chest. After that, they dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Over at the quad's room, Mack and Dawn were lying down on the same bed. Nick, Ricky and Dicky were keeping a close eye on them.

"Goodnight, Dawn. Sweet dreams." Mack whispered, gently strong her hair.

"You too, Mack." Dawn said silently as she rested her head on Mack's chest and dozed off to sleep. Suddenly, Mack kissed her forehead which alarmed Dawn's brothers.

"Should we be worried about that?" Dick asked his two brothers.

"Nah, we'll let that pass for now. Plus, I'm too tired." Ricky yawned.

"Me too. Goodnight, guys." Nicky added. Dicky raised his shoulders and switched off the lights. After that, he snuggled himself comfortably in his bed and dozed off into a deep sleep.

**AN: I'm not satisfied with the way this story turned out. It DEFINITELY had more potential but damn... not working hard enough. Be on the look-out for my second NRDD fanfiction which will be a one-shot about Tom and Anne. Thank you to those who reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. **


End file.
